gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Draper
Lieutenant Draper was a Gear officer in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army who commanded Midnight Squad during Operation: Midnight. Biography Operation: Midnight Arriving at Ferro Bridge Fourteen years after Emergence Day, Draper led Midnight Squad during Operation: Midnight. He and his squad traveled aboard two Assault Derricks down the Landown Highway, and were dropped off near the Ferro Bridge. He briefed the squad on their mission to hold the bridge until the main convoy came through, and they proceeded through the Stromson Forest to the bridge. After arriving at it, Draper split the squad in two, sending Sgt. Jonathan Harper, Cpl. Ahman, and Pvt. Takashi to the far side of the bridge, while he, Pvt. Jace Stratton, Pvt. Gil Gonzalez, and Pvt. Rufus secured the side they were already on. He sent Rufus and Gonzalez to inspect under the bridge while he and Jace stayed up top. Jace worried about the Locust's lack of response to their presence, and Draper told him not to try and understand the way the Locust thought, because they were nothing but beasts that killed. As his squad reported the all clear from all parts of the bridge, Draper contacted the Derricks to see if they had spotted any enemy movement yet, but was unable to get a response from them.Gears of War: Midnight Fighting off the Locust The reason for their lack of response became apparent when the entire squad came under attack. Tickers attacked Harper's group, as well as Rufus and Gonzalez, while Draper and Jace engaged a squad of Theron Guards, led by General RAAM himself. Jace was unable to spot any of the Therons, and Draper became concerned when he realized what they were fighting. He realized their position was not very defensible, and decided to fall back to Harper's position on the far side of the bridge. As they ran, Rufus contacted him, and Draper ordered him to fall back to the other side of the bridge with them. When they regrouped with Rufus and Gonzalez, Rufus was hit by a Torque Bow bolt and killed, while Jace was injured by another bolt, losing half his left ear. Gonzalez was shocked Rufus had been killed, but Draper told him there was no time to stop and to keep moving. They reached Harper in time to save him from a Theron, but Ahman and Takashi had fallen off the bridge into the water below and were presumed dead. Draper told Harper they could mourn later, but that they needed to get into cover now. They were close to being overwhelmed by the Therons when four King Ravens arrived and killed the Locust, except for RAAM, who escaped by jumping into the water. Draper congratulated his Gears on a job well done, but was interrupted by Takashi contacting him and asking for a pick-up, since he was hanging upside down from a rope tied to the bridge. Draper arranged for a pick-up, and Takashi was rescued. After the Lightmass Offensive Two months after the Lightmass Offensive, Draper went drinking at The Rusty Nail in the Steel District of Jacinto City.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Two That is in fact Draper in #2, Liam Sharp did such a good design on him I figured he had to come back later at some point...-Joshua Ortega Behind the Scenes *Draper originally appears in Gears of War: Hollow Part Two before making his debut in Gears of War: Midnight. The reason for this is because Josh Ortega loved Liam Sharp's design of him so much in Part Two that he decided to give this background character a starring role in Midnight. Appearances *''Gears of War: Midnight'' *''Gears of War: Hollow Part Two'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males